The Bahamas Vacation
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Percy takes Annabeth on a trip to the Bahamas. What could possibly go wrong? percabeth!
1. preface

Hey! I'm back! And with a percabeth fic!

I don't own PJO

Percy was resting on the couch about two weeks after he and his friends had defeated Kronos. "Hey, mom?" he asked. "Do you think I could take a vacation? I just defeated a titan. It took like a week."

His mom, Sally, was cleaning up the kitchen. She came to the doorway. "Of course you can," she said. "Why don't you take Annabeth with you? I've got two tickets to go to the Bahamas."

Percy smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good." He reached for the phone and dialed Annabeth's number. It rang once, twice, then, "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Percy."

"Hey, Percy! How are you?" Annabeth said.

"Great! Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Bahamas with me. I mean, I've got two tickets and I thought we could use a vacation."

"I'd love to!" she squealed. "When is it?"

"Uh, the flight leaves at 9:00 AM tomorrow," Percy said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"Awesome! I'll be waiting!"

"Cool, see you!"

"Bye!"

He hung up the phone with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Yay for percabeth!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Yes! I think this chapter is better. It's fluffier and longer than the preface.

I don't own PJO

It was Percy and Annabeth's first day at their hotel in the Bahamas and Annabeth was having a little trouble getting Percy up. "Percy." Percy woke up, well halfway, to someone calling his name. "Come on, Percy," the person said. It was a girl's voice that he recognized but was too tired to try to figure out who it was.

"Nrgh, five more minutes," he mumbled, moving to get to a more comfortable position. He sighed when he found a comfortable place to rest his head. Whatever he had rested his head on immediately tensed.

"Uh, Percy," the girl said. Percy froze. It couldn't be…

"Annabeth?" Percy asked hesitantly. He didn't dare look up. Finally his brain registered that he was snuggled into Annabeth's shoulder. He reluctantly pulled away and said, "Sorry."

Annabeth blushed noticing he was only clad in black boxers and a tight, gray, sleeveless shirt. She stared at his six-pack that showed through the shirt. After about a minute before Percy said, "Annabeth?"

"Hot, I mean… what?" she said blushing even more knowing that one: he caught her staring and two: she called him hot.

Percy was slightly startled. _Did she just call me hot?_ He thought and grinned. Within seconds Percy was inches from Annabeth's face and Annabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. "You were staring," Percy whispered, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Per-" she was cut off by warm lips pressed against hers. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and she gasped when Percy brushed his tongue over her lips. She put her arms around his neck.

They kissed passionately for about a minute, though it seemed much longer to them, then broke apart. "Percy," Annabeth sighed. Percy kissed her quickly and ducked out of her grasp. He put some pants on (AN: remember, he was just in his boxers when Annabeth woke him up), stripped himself of his shirt, and looked around for a regular shirt. Annabeth blushed at seeing Percy without his shirt.

Percy felt eyes on him and glanced at Annabeth. He smirked. "Annabeth, not that I mind, but you're staring again."

She blushed furiously. "Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." Percy only laughed.

"So," he said, "do you want to go on a walk on the beach with me?" Annabeth nodded. "Cool. Let me get a shirt first." He threw on another sleeveless shirt (though this one was red), took her hand, and led her to the pegasi stables.

"Why are we going to the stables?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought we could ride to the beach on Blackjack. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Of course. It sounds like fun." Percy smiled and led her to the stables.

Skip to the Beach

As soon as they arrived, Blackjack left to get something to eat. At least, that's what he said he was doing. In reality, he was leaving the two so they could have some quality time together.

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned. "It's so hot out. Does the water feel okay?"

Percy smirked. "Why don't you tell me?" Before the girl could even think of what that meant, she was soaked.

"You are so dead, Seaweed Brain!" she shouted and chased Percy down the beach. He just laughed and ran into the water.

"What are you going to do? Splash me? You know I won't get wet unless I want to."

Annabeth growled. "Yeah? Well-" but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She was pulled into the ocean by a huge wave and into Percy's arms. "Percy!" she shouted.

"Yes?" he asked all too innocently. "Is there something wrong?" And once again, she found herself kissing Percy, his arms around her waist. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and was pulled to the sand with Percy on top of her. She decided that this was one of the best times of her life.

Ahem, Boss? Do you want a ride back to your cabin? It was Blackjack.

Percy got off Annabeth and stood up. "That would be great." He lifted his girlfriend onto the pegasus' back and they headed back to Percy's cabin.

Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. Review please!

P.S. Please give ideas in your reviews cuz I'm having trouble thinking of anything.

Sister


End file.
